


Take My Hand

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Dancing, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: Sometimes, the world almost ends because the Doctor dances. And sometimes the whole galaxy shrinks down to just the two of you.Prompt: dancing; pairing: Second Doctor/Jamie McCrimmon





	Take My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Beta and prompt by the terrific imaginary_golux
> 
> There is the slightest whiff of homophobia from Ben.

"So there are songs on that little thing?" Ben viewed the thumb drive with some skepticism as the Doctor plugged it into a stereo.

Polly snorted. "Honestly, we live in a ship that puts the Taj Mahal to shame on the inside and looks like a phone box on the outside, and you're worried about slimming an 8-track down to the size of my pinky? Sometimes I worry about your imagination, Ben Jackson." She shakes her head. "Jamie doesn't have any problem with it."

"Bully for Jamie," Ben mutters, biting back a comment about the Scotsman's blind faith in the Doctor as the music began to play. "They're awful close, don't you think?" He asked instead.

" _I_ think they're sweet. Now let's _dance_!"

@@@

"You know, I think I might have a bit of a try on the dance floor," the Doctor mused. He and Jamie had been content to play along with the music on recorder and bagpipes, which had had the effect of driving Ben and Polly off. 

Jamie looked thoughtfully at the stereo, then at his dear friend. “I dinnae know about that, Doctor.”

“Honestly, Jamie,” the Doctor scoffed. “What’s the worst that can happen?”

_Two months earlier..._

The Doctor kissed the hand of the Crown Princess as they finished their waltz. “Doctor,” Jamie interrupted him, “Who’s that great purple fellow across the hall?”

“Mmm. If I’m not mistaken, that would be the Crown Princess’s consort. Her extremely jealous consort.” The Doctor smiled helplessly. “You know, Jamie, I think I may have started a civil war.”

Jamie rolled his eyes. “Guess we’ll have to sort all this out, then.”

_Present-day_

“That was once!” The Doctor crossed his arms peevishly.

Jamie coughed.

_One month earlier..._

“Doctor,” Polly asked as the Doctor shimmied to the beat, “what was that big red button? The one you just hit with your hip there.”

“Ah. That would be the self-destruct initiator,” the Doctor explained.

“Time to run then,” Jamie hazarded.

“Probably best,” the Doctor agreed.

_Present-day_

“Honestly, Jamie, that was two isolated incidents! Extremely unlikely to happen again. In any event, the TARDIS is perfectly safe.”

“All I’m saying is that whenever you go dancing, I have to get you out of trouble.” Jamie tapped his foot meaningfully.

“Ah. Well. Yes.” A wicked gleam filled the Doctor’s eyes. “Well, then, you’ll just have to make sure I don’t get into trouble.” He smiled hopefully and offered Jamie his hand.

Jamie laughed. “If ye’d wanted to dance with me, you could have just said so. You’ll have to teach me, unless ye fancy a jig.”

The Doctor smiled and drew him close. “Alright, Jamie, you put your hands here…” They smiled as the music played, and twirled through the stars.


End file.
